


No Thanks

by Silveralm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CORMANO MADE ME DO IT, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: Pewds wants a piggyback ride.





	No Thanks

“Pleeeeaassee,” Pewds begged, dragging his feet along the pavement. “Cryyy.”

“No.” Cry replied sternly. He continued on walking at a normal pace, forcing Pewds to hurry up. 

“I’ll pay you,” Pewds offered. 

“No.”

“I’ll give you the chocolate I’ve been hiding,” Pewds tried. 

“Nope.”

“Cry.”

“It’s not gonna happen.”

“Crrryyyyyyy.”

“No.”

“ _Cryyyyyyyyyyyyyy_... Please? Just until the corner?” 

“I’m not going to do it.”

“But Cry… my legs hurt so much. Please… I think I might die,” Pewds whined.

“You were skipping only a minute ago.”

“I know. I think I killed my legs doing that. Please, Cry, I might never walk again.”

“Cool.”

Pewds stopped suddenly. Cry hesitated, and upon seeing the Pewds probably wasn’t going to move, stopped as well. 

“I’ll lie down here if you don’t say yes,” Pewds said. 

“No, you won’t. You only got that t-shirt yesterday,” Cry countered. Pewds scrunched up his nose. 

“Fine. I’ll sit down here then.”

“Okay. I’m not in a rush.” 

“Cry,” Pewds whined again. He pouted and then sat down on the sidewalk. Cry stared at him, surprised. 

“... I can’t believe you.” Cry said after a bit. Sighing, he gave in, “Fine. But only until the next corner, alright? It’s already quite late.”

“Yay! You’re the best, Cry!” Pewds cheered, easily standing up. Cry rolled his eyes and readied himself. “Ready?”

“... I guess,” Cry answered reluctantly. Then, Pewds hooked his arms around Cry’s shoulders and jumped onto Cry’s back. Cry stayed still for a little bit, balancing himself. 

“Thank you, Cry!” Pewds chirped as Cry started forward. “You saved my legs.”

“I’m never giving you a piggy back ride again,” Cry stated. “You don’t deserve it.”

“I offered to pay you,” Pewds pointed out. 

“You always forget,” Cry replied. He paused for a bit to adjust Pewds’ legs so he didn’t fall off. Despite his complaints, he wasn’t actually that difficult to carry. Pewds seemed to be part monkey - he always managed to cling on even when Cry wobbled.

“I said you could have my chocolate stash,” Pewds tried again. 

“You’ve already eaten it, haven’t you?”

“... yes. But that’s not the point!” Pewds protested.

“This is why I always say no,” Cry said. 

“... okay,” Pewds agreed finally. “But isn’t this so nice? Us hanging out, bonding as friends.”

“No,” Cry replied and let go of Pewds legs, ducking out of his arms. Pewds stumbled, but managed to balance. 

“ _Cry_.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what's happening but Pewds says 'Cry' a trillion times.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :D
> 
> (Want some more PDC fic? Well, I've got a few more sitting right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/PDC_Week_2017/works) for you!)


End file.
